The present disclosure relates to a vehicle and more particularly to systems and methods therefor.
Vehicles often include various systems such as infotainment and navigation systems. These systems are generally provided with a display around which mechanical control elements are arranged to provide a user interface mounted in a dashboard of a vehicle cabin for driver and front passenger access. Alternatively, the display combines at least some of the control elements into a touch panel display.
Conventionally, a vehicle head unit is a hardware interface located in the vehicle dash board and enabling user control of vehicle systems including, but not limited to, the vehicle's entertainment media such as AM/FM radio, satellite radio, CDs, MP3s, video; navigations systems such as GPS navigation; climate controls; communication systems such a cellular phones, text, email; and vehicle control functions such as lights, door chimes, speed control and others. Although effective, such display and control elements necessarily require the user to be within the vehicle to operate the system and thereby increase total travel time in the vehicle.
Oftentimes, simply through familiarity with an area, some drivers develop questionable driving habits in which the driver consistently disobeys certain traffic regulations. Simply drawing attention to such questionable driving habits may advantageously reduce repetition thereof.